ENIGMATIC
by parxdisejpg
Summary: DON'T MISTAKE HER FOR A LAMB WHEN SHE BEARS THE SPIRIT OF A WOLF. [THE TWILIGHT SAGA] parxdisejpg DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA- I ONLY OWN TARYN DE LUCA, ANY INDIVIDUAL PLOT LINES AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE.
1. Epigraph

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

 _Do not fear the night. Instead, summon the wolf inside you and welcome the darkness like it is home._

\- Nikita Gill

* * *

Phoebe Tonkin is TARYN DE LUCA

Patrick Dempsey is AARON DE LUCA

Salma Hayek is SERENA DE LUCA

Taylor Marie Hill is LIYANNA LANGFORD

Twilight Cast as TWILIGHT CHARACTERS


	2. Prologue

**AUGUST 1ST,** **1898**

"Aaron?" Serena called out for her husband, who was by her side in an instant.

"Yes, my lo— what on earth is that?" His eyes were on the small, whimpering human in his wife's arms.

"I just— found her in the woods. She's been abandoned." She explained, not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. The two of them knew that children were never on the cards for them, their lifestyle was far too dangerous for any human to be involved in, but on the other hand— could they really let this baby girl be subjected to an unhappy life when they could do something about it? When they could at least try and give her the life she deserves?

"What do you want to do?" Aaron asked, taking a step towards the two. He would let his wife choose, he knew how much she had longed for a child ever since he bought her into this life all those years ago— if she wanted to raise this child, then so be it.

He looked down at the child, she couldn't have been more than a few days old. Her big, chocolate brown eyes locked onto his own golden ones, no fear evident— it was almost as if she knew she was safe in their company.

"Would it be so bad if we raised her?" Serena asked her husband who shrugged, "We are both comfortable within our diet, so the blood wouldn't be a problem.."

"It's just the Volturi, if they found out." Aaron finished. The Volturi would have no mercy, whether it was a child or an adult. They would kill anyone who knew their secret.

"Then we don't let them find out." Serena looked her husband in the eye, "We raise her, we give her the best life possible. Protect her at all costs."

Aaron knew his wife had already made her decision, the determination on her face told him that much, plus he could already feel himself feeling somewhat protective over the human.

Serena looked deep in thought for a moment, "Taryn, we'll call her Taryn."

"Taryn De Luca." Aaron said more to himself, smiling slightly at the thought of raising a child with his lover.

It was safe to say their decision was made.

 **NOVEMBER 26TH, 1905**

"The child is a witch." Aaron's good friend, Eleazar told the family of three. Taryn, now at the age of 7, barely understood what was going on. She knew enough to know that witches were executed all the time. Would her parents sell her out?

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked, Eleazar nodded, "And how do we help her get this under control? We cannot let her get found out."

Aaron and Serena would protect their daughter at all costs, whether that meant drawing attention to themselves to protect her— they would do it.

"There's someone, her names Katya Langford. Last I heard, she was heading go London." Aaron nodded, thanking his friend once again before leaving with his family.

"Are you going to tell everyone what I am?" Taryn asked quietly, her eyes had already welled up, she was scared of the answer.

"Of course we aren't, honey. We're family and family protects each other at all costs, okay? We will work this out, together." Serena told her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to comfort the young girl. The past few weeks had been distressing for her, coming into her powers and doing things she thought impossible had taken its toll. She was exhausted.

Aaron and Serena shared a look, one that said that even though the stakes were now higher, they would _always_ protect their baby girl.


	3. 001

"Taryn, you remember Carlisle don't you honey?" Aaron asked his daughter as he entered the living room, accompanied by Carlisle Cullen with whom Taryn could only guess were his family. They all took seats around the spacious room, seemingly quiet— something that Taryn suspected was out of the norm for them.

Just two weeks previous, Aaron and Serena had approached Taryn with the idea of moving to Forks, Washington. She didn't mind, she never minded. She had moved far too much in her lifetime for it to bother her in the slightest— she learned to embrace each move and see it as a new adventure. Carlisle Cullen was Aarons closest friend, Taryn had met Carlisle when she was young— he had stayed with them for a few years but that was when Carlisle was alone. Now, he had a huge family.

"Of course." Taryn answered with a small smile, taking her attention away from the box she was currently unpacking. She took a step towards her father and his friend.

Upon seeing the awestruck looks of his family, Carlisle chuckled, "Please excuse my family's behaviour, they only found out witches were real this morning and that they'd be meeting one."

Taryn waved it off, "That's understandable. The day I found out I was a witch was pretty.. daunting."

"Well let us introduce you then, some of us will be leaving to go.. Hunting." Carlisle said the last word slowly, careful not to make her uncomfortable.

With a small laugh, Taryn replied, "Been living with two vampires for well over a century, Carlisle. The hunting part doesn't phase me."

He nodded in understanding, Aaron laughed at the interaction between his friend and his daughter— her personality was a perfect mixture of his and Serena's.

"Where's your mother?" Aaron asked, wondering where his wife had gotten to.

"Oh, she went to the store to stock up on food. You know what she's like... Buys enough food for a small army and then wonders why she has to throw so much away." A chorus of laughs echoed throughout the room.

Aaron nodded, knowing how enthusiastic his wife was about doing normal human things for their daughter, even after all this time.

"Well let's get those introductions underway then, shall we?" Aaron suggested, gesturing to the other vampires dotted around the room.

Taryn hadn't really taken the time to really look at the other members of Carlisle's family, there were too many of them for her to manage a conversation with Carlisle and study each of them.

Carlisle took a seat next to a brunette with soft features and a mesmerising smile that one could only describe as compassionate— it practically radiated off the woman.

"This is my wife, Esme." Taryn gave her a little wave and Esme's smile only seemed to grow in size. Next to Esme was a petite brunette with a pixie hair cut, Taryn noticed how small and innocent she looked but then also thought of how deadly she could be.

"This is Alice and Jasper." Before Taryn could even get a word in, Alice was already in front of the witch, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jasper stayed back, not knowing how he would react to the witch— her scent was even more appetising than a humans, he knew he was going to have to get used to it.

Aaron had informed Taryn that Jasper was the newest vegetarian and guessed he didn't want to overstep the boundaries, so she gave him a reassuring smile over Alice's shoulder.

"Hi! We're gonna be such great friends, I've already seen it. I've already seen a lot." She winked slightly as she pulled away, the witch raised a brow.

"Seen it?"

"Some of us have.. Gifts. Alice has visions of the future, I can read people's thoughts and Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him." The voice came from the bronze haired Cullen who Taryn thought, looked very brooding.

"So you're all pretty nosy in other words?" Taryn teased. A high pitched giggle came from Alice's mouth as she took her seat back next to Esme.

"That's Edward," Carlisle informed her, before moving on to the movie star looking blonde on the other couch.

"This is Rosalie." Rosalie's beauty was unparalleled, even for a vampire. Taryn felt her self confidence fall slightly, being in the presence of someone so physically attractive. To everyone's surprise, Rosalie smiled at the witch before actually speaking to her, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Taryn replied with a warm smile.

"So if you're a witch... Do you have like a wand? A broom? Is there a special witch school?" A new voice fired at her, excitement seeping through their voice.

"Let me see... Sure, right along with my bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs and the lightning shaped scar on my forehead." She shot back at the stranger with a sarcastic smirk.

"I like you already, little witch."

Laughs were sounded throughout the room, Carlisle, Esme and Aaron were glad that their children seemed to be getting along.

"And that, is Emmett." Carlisle finished, Emmett, was possibly the most muscular man she had ever seen. She was almost certain that one of his arms were bigger than her head, he would've looked intimating if it weren't for the huge grin on his face. He reminded her of a teddy bear.

Taryn's dark eyes fell to Emmett again, who was already staring at her. She could feel herself already being physically attracted to him, she didn't know whether it was the carefree attitude that seemed to radiate off of him.

Maybe it was his dark golden eyes that seemed to be so much more intriguing than any other vampire in the room. It could've been the fact that his appearance seemed to scream dangerous, yet she already knew that he was not all that he appeared to be. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him that stirred something within her within seconds of knowing his name.

"It's nice to meet you, little witch." He said with a teasing smile, the nickname already sticking.

"You too." Luna finally breathed out, she shook her moment of weakness off— she would blame it on teenage hormones but she was over a century old. She couldn't put it down to that.

Shortly after, all of the Cullen children left to go and hunt. Esme and Carlisle remained and engaged in an animated chat with Aaron and Serena, the latter had arrived home just before the others left.

Taryn had a good feeling about Forks. She was in the company of seemingly wonderful people, her parents were happy to be reunited with their friends which made her even happier. Although she had been a baby when Serena found her in the woods on the outskirts of this town, she had a strange sense of familiarity at returning.

She felt like she was at home.


End file.
